


Face to Face (Vietnamese Translation)

by Nfowleri



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cat and Mouse, Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Kiss, Frenemies, Kiss under mistletoe, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Masks, New Year's Eve, Nygmobblepositivity, Nygmobblepot, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Slow Dancing, kings - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nfowleri/pseuds/Nfowleri
Summary: Edward thâm nhập vũ hội hóa trang được Oswald tổ chức vào giao thừa hàng năm với mục đích "bắt cóc Vua của Gotham".





	Face to Face (Vietnamese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDVirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDVirus/gifts).
  * A translation of [Face to Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160359) by [TheDVirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDVirus/pseuds/TheDVirus). 



> Thank you [TheDVirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDVirus/pseuds/TheDVirus) for letting me post this.

 

“Chủ để bắt buộc là các loài chim”, Oswald lên tiếng, nhấp một ngụm sâm-panh.

 

Hắn giữ nguyên tầm mắt hướng về phía trước, ngắm nhìn hàng chục khách dự tiệc đang trò chuyện và cười đùa trong khi DJ chơi nhạc trên sân khấu lớn sát tường. Từng người đều mang mặt nạ trang trí bằng lông vũ hoặc mỏ chim. Một vài quý cô còn đeo sau lưng đôi cánh giả được gắn liền với bộ váy kiểu cách, khiêu vũ cùng bạn nhảy của mình, ánh đèn của buổi tiệc và số lượng người tham dự khiến cho màn đêm lạnh lẽo phía sau khung kính các cửa sổ lớn dễ dàng bị lãng quên. Băng chữ “Chúc Mừng Năm Mới” nhấp nháy phía trên, cùng với đó là đồng hồ điện tử neon lớn cho biết thời gian hiện tại, sẵn sàng cho sự kiện đếm ngược quan trọng hàng năm.

 

Người mới đến lộ diện từ phía sau chiếc cột Oswald đang dựa vào, nhận ra mình là đối tượng mà lời của hắn hướng đến.

 

Oswald nhướn một bên lông mày khi nhìn thấy Ed, gã đã rũ bỏ bộ vest xanh lục và chiếc mũ quen thuộc, khoác lên một bộ tuxedo màu đen lịch lãm nhưng nền nã. Dấu hiệu duy nhất tiết lộ danh tính của gã là ghim cài nhỏ bằng bạc hình dấu hỏi trên cà vạt.

Vậy là đêm nay gã không ‘bận công chuyện’.

Thú vị thật đấy.

 

“Tôi _là_ một loài chim’, Ed đáp lại, khua hai tay trước mặt đầy kịch tính, “hoặc tổ tiên của chúng. Tôi có lông vũ, không phải sao?”

 

Oswald đã chú ý đến chiếc mặt nạ ngay khi nhìn thấy Ed di chuyển qua đám đông sau lưng hắn. Không như những khách dự tiệc khác, bề mặt mặt nạ Ed mang giống như lớp da của một loài bò sát, vảy mịn le lói ánh xanh lục bảo và hoàng ngọc. Quanh các đường viền là những lông vũ nhỏ màu đen, được sắp đặt sao cho như thể chúng thực sự mọc ra từ rìa mặt nạ.

Oswald thầm nghi ngờ rằng Ed đã tự tay làm nó.

Đúng là con người mâu thuẫn điển hình: muốn nổi bật ngay cả khi đang cố gắng thâm nhập vào thành trì của kẻ thù.

 

“Tôi đã nghĩ kẻ thích khoa trương như anh sẽ ăn vận như một con công cơ”, Oswald khịt mũi và nhấp thêm một ngụm sâm-panh khác.

 

Ed quan sát mặt nạ của Oswald, đồng thời tự mình với lấy một suất đồ ăn nhẹ từ trên khay của nhân viên phục vụ đi ngang qua.

Cắn miếng bánh nhỏ, gã gật đầu khen ngợi hương vị.

Oswald quả thật biết thưởng thức.

Gã đánh giá chiếc mặt nạ, nhận thấy nó mờ nhạt đến không ngờ, so với gu ăn mặc bình thường của hắn.

 

Mặt nạ mang sắc trắng đơn thuần, đối lập rõ rệt với bộ tuxedo màu đen của Oswald, nhưng hoàn toàn đồng điệu với đôi găng tay hắn đeo. Đá đen được đính quanh khe mắt, lớp chì trang điểm và mascara đen làm nổi bật đôi mắt màu lục nhạt của hắn. Bề mặt mặt nạ không trơn mà được phủ kín bởi các lớp lông vũ trẳng tỉ mỉ xếp chồng lên nhau. Đáng ngạc nhiên nhất, tóc của Oswald có màu vàng nhạt, tuy vẫn được tạo kiểu thành từng gợn như thông thường.

 

“Tôi đã không nghĩ anh sẽ là một con thiên nga”, Ed bình phẩm, nuốt nốt miếng bánh cắn dở.

 

Gã liếm sạch từng ngón tay đeo găng, dùng răng nhằn một chút ở các đầu.

Gã nhe răng cười ma mãnh, quan sát Oswald ngập ngừng nhìn xuống ngực, rõ ràng đang cố lờ đi hành động ‘tỉa tót’ của Ed.

 

“Là anh muốn dựa trên truyện cổ tích ‘Vịt Con Xấu Xí’ hay tôi đang phức tạp hóa vấn đề nhỉ?” Ed hỏi, liếm môi hoàn thành quy trình chải chuốt.

 

“Tôi tưởng anh thích bất ngờ”, Oswald thách thức.

 

Trò ve vãn trơ trẽn này là một chiến thuật mới Ed đang dần quen thuộc.

Một nỗ lực hiển nhiên nhằm tấn công Oswald bằng những kí ức về bất cứ thứ tình cảm nào hắn có lẽ đã từng dành cho gã từ rất lâu về trước.

Điều đó chẳng làm cho hắn bận tâm.

Oswald có thể tận hưởng cảnh tượng Ed ngu ngốc nghĩ rằng gã đang thành công khiêu khích hắn.

Ed là một tên khốn nạn khó chịu, tự phụ, nhưng Oswald không thể phủ nhận rằng gã đem lại thú vui về mặt thẩm mỹ.

Đặc biệt trong bối cảnh lãng mạn khác thường như một vũ hội đeo mặt nạ hứa hẹn nhiều mưu đồ và bí ẩn.

Oswald hiểu rõ việc hóa trang, khiến người ta phải suy đoán trước khi vén màn sự thật và khiến họ thất kinh làm cho Ed thích thú đến nhường nào.

Đó chính là lí do vì sao hắn đảm bảo Ed nghe nói về dạ hội nhỏ này ngay từ đầu.

Hắn biết Ed sẽ không thể kìm được ham muốn lộ diện.

 

“Nói đến bất ngờ”, Ed nói, lơ đi suy xét của Oswald, “Anh dường như không có vẻ gì ngạc nhiên khi gặp tôi”.

 

Oswald nốc cạn ly và đặt nó xuống bàn gần đó.

 

“Nếu anh muốn làm tôi ngạc nhiên, anh đáng lẽ không nên ba hoa về việc sẽ đến ‘bắt cóc Vua của Gotham’ trên mọi bản tin buổi tối”.

 

“Ồ? Anh đã xem sao?”

 

“Tôi không có nhiều sự lựa chọn khi anh cướp sóng của mọi kênh. Tôi nên lấy làm hãnh diện rằng sự chú ý của mình có ý nghĩa với anh đến vậy. Nhưng, nhờ thông báo nhỏ của anh, toàn bộ GCPD giờ đang đề cao cảnh giác, cố gắng bảo vệ Thị trưởng trong khi anh đang lợi dụng lòng hiếu khách của tôi. Tận hưởng nó khi còn có thể đi.”

 

“Tôi biết”, Ed nói, một tia quỷ quyệt hiện lên trong mắt gã, “Chỉ cần một cái búng ngón tay của anh là tôi chết chắc”.

 

“Trước cả khi anh kịp chớp mắt”, Oswald tán thành, xâm chiếm không gian cá nhân của Ed đầy thách thức.

 

Cả hai chằm chằm nhìn nhau, không chớp mắt.

Sau một lúc, Ed khẽ cười khúc khích và lùi về sau. Oswald chững lại khi Ed đột nhiên cúi gập người và chìa một tay ra.

 

“Trong trường hợp đó có lẽ tôi nên chớp mắt trước thì hơn”, Ed nói, tinh quái nháy mắt “Tôi có thể nhảy với anh điệu này không?”

 

Oswald nhìn bàn tay mời gọi của Ed và lưỡng lự.

Mục đích của tối nay là gài bẫy Ed để dạy cho gã biết thế nào là lễ độ.

Oswald tuy không có năng khiếu với môn cờ vua nhưng đã thành thục áp dụng các quy tắc của nó trong thế giới thực.

Ngoại trừ những khi Ed xen ngang.

Trong ba tháng vừa qua, bất kể Oswald nỗ lực mở rộng đế chế của hắn bằng cách nào đi nữa, Ed dường như luôn đi trước một bước, để lại phía sau những câu đố và gợi ý cho câu hỏi làm cách nào gã khuấy đảo từng kế hoạch tỉ mỉ của hắn.

Điều thực sự làm Oswald bực bội là Ed có vẻ coi việc phá đám hắn như một trò chơi thay vì nhìn nhận hắn với tư cách một đối thủ đáng giá mặc cho Oswald đã phái đi bao nhiêu tay chân để tóm được gã.

Việc đó đang dần trở thành một thói quen tẻ nhạt và vô ích.

Vậy mà giờ Ed ở đây, tự nguyện đặt chân vào bẫy sau khi đặc biệt tuyên bố Oswald là đối tượng của gã.

Lẽ nào Ed táo tợn lượn vào bữa tiệc năm mới này chỉ để khích bác Oswald bằng cách hỏi xin một điệu nhảy?!

Chẳng lẽ Ed không có việc gì hay ho hơn để làm vào đêm giao thừa sao?!

 

 _“Mặt khác”_ , Oswald nghĩ, _“Mình cũng không có gì để làm. Tốt thôi: một điệu nhảy, một trải nghiệm dễ chịu cuối cùng vì tình xưa nghĩa cũ. Rồi mình sẽ giết hắn”._

 

Cùng lúc Ed dẫn Oswald lên sàn nhảy, bài hát thay đổi.

Hắn và Ed bắt đầu xoay bước theo giai điệu ủ rũ, mệt nhoài.

 

“Tôi tự hỏi bảo nhiêu người ở đây biết tóc anh vàng tự nhiên nhỉ?”

 

Oswald không trả lời.

Ed là người duy nhất biết về bí mật nhỏ đó. Sau cùng, Ed là người đã đi mua thuốc nhuộm tóc đen khi Oswald còn đang phục hồi ở căn hộ của gã.

Oswald rùng mình khi cảm nhận Ed luồn những ngón tay dài của gã vào tóc hắn.

Hắn biết mình nên né tránh nhưng không muốn Ed thỏa mãn trước ưu thế.

 

“Nó hợp với anh”, Ed thì thầm, mỉm cười khi nhận thấy tóc Oswald mềm mại thế nào, kể cả khi cảm nhận qua lớp vải da của găng tay.

Y như lông vũ…

 

“Thật nực cười khi anh nghĩ rằng tới đây chỉ cần không đeo kính và vuốt chút keo lên tóc là đủ để mọi người không thể nhận ra”, Oswald nói, dứt khoát nắm lấy tay Ed và đặt nó trở lại hông mình.

 

Ed nhìn quanh, từ trái sang phải, trước khi tự mãn nghiêng đầu.

Ẩn ý đã quá rõ ràng với Oswald: bầu không khí này vẫn đang khiến Ed thích thú.

 

“Nhắc đến cải trang, sao tối nay anh không nhuộm tóc?” Ed hỏi, “Định trốn tôi ư?”

 

Oswald bật cười giễu cợt trước lời châm chọc của Ed.

 

“Hay để anh có thể đồng ý lời mời khiêu vũ của tôi mà không bị ai phán xét?” Ed tiếp tục.

 

“Không ai dám đâu”, Oswald nói bằng một giọng khiến xương sống của Ed rợn lên.

 

“Vậy là vì tôi thôi sao?”, Ed nhấn giọng, “Giờ tôi nên là người lấy làm hãnh diện nhỉ?”

 

“Vì _bản thân_ tôi”, Oswald sửa lại, “Tôi muốn tận hưởng đêm nay không cần lo nghĩ về những lời bàn tán nhỏ mọn và nịnh nọt vô tận thường ngày. Hoặc những câu hỏi vô ích.”

 

“Không phải nịnh nọt và giao tế là một phần gắn liền với ngôi vị sao?” Ed hỏi, lờ đi lưu ý vừa rồi của Oswald, “Để bản thân được tận hưởng, anh định dựa tường và uống một mình cả đêm đấy à? Có vẻ tôi lẻn vào đây vừa đúng lúc.”

 

“Anh lẻn vào được vì tôi cho phép. Tôi thấy anh ngay khi anh qua cửa.”

 

Oswald không định thừa nhận hắn đã tìm Ed từ lúc bữa tiệc bắt đầu vài giờ trước. Hắn thực sự suýt từ bỏ cho tới lúc nhìn thấy chiếc mặt nạ thằn lằn lóe sáng len lỏi qua đám đông để tiến lại gần.

Hắn vẫn nhớ cảm giác thất vọng trỗi dậy khi nghĩ rằng Ed không đến nhưng hắn cũng không muốn thừa nhận điều đó.

 

“Anh còn biết nơi ẩn náu của tôi”, Ed nói, “Thế nên tôi mới nhận được lời mời của anh. Tôi tò mò muốn biết tại sao anh không nhét đại một quả bom qua khe thư cho rồi, hoặc là chờ cho tôi xuất hiện và phục kích. Anh đã bỏ ra nhiều công sức để dạy cho tôi một bài học đến thế kia mà”.

 

“Xem ai đang nói kìa”, Oswald phản pháo, “Anh có bao giờ ‘giết’ ai nhanh gọn đâu. Có lẽ _tôi_ cũng muốn thử khoa trương một lần”.

 

“À, vậy ra tất cả là vì tôi?”

 

Oswald đảo mắt, môi mím chặt, cố gắng kiềm hãm cảm giác bồn chồn.

 

“Làm thế nào anh nhận ra tôi?” Oswald hỏi, “Có vẻ thế thân của tôi không đáng tiền chút nào”.

 

Ed nhếch mép.

Đối với con mắt tầm thường của đám người xa lạ, kẻ được Oswald thuê làm mồi nhử thực sự trông khá thuyết phục. Y thậm chí còn đeo một cái mũ giả phía dưới mặt nạ chim cánh cụt và diễn trọn vai của mình, chào hỏi khách mời và tán chuyện nhảm. Y còn làm bộ khập khiễng khi đi lại nữa chứ, chỉ là đôi lúc nhầm chân thôi.

 

Ed dùng một ngón tay nâng cằm Oswald.

Oswald ngang ngược nhìn gã nhưng đổi lại Ed đắc ý khi nhìn thấy một phần mặt ửng đỏ của hắn ló ra phía dưới rìa mặt nạ.

 

“Mắt của anh”, Ed nói khẽ, “Làm thế nào anh nhận ra tôi?”

 

“Cái vẻ tự mãn dưới mặt nạ của anh”, Oswald cạnh khóe, rồi nhìn đi chỗ khác.

 

Ed bật cười.

 

 

 _“Mình đang làm gì đây?”_ Ed tự hỏi, cố gắng hết sức để che giấu tiếng cười bồn chồn bột phát bằng tiếng khúc khích hời hợt nửa vời.

 

 _“Ngươi đang để hắn thắng”_ , một giọng nói cũ quen thuộc đáp lại từ bóng tối trong tâm trí gã, _“Ngươi không nên để người khác thắng, họ sẽ không học được gì cả”_.

 

Ed lắc đầu, cố lờ đi tiếng nói bên trong.

Lộ mặt ở đây không phải một cách quy hàng.

Gã đang ép Oswald phải đối diện với mình thay vì phái tay chân đi làm thay công việc bẩn thỉu. Ed đã coi từng nỗ lực ám sát không mang tính riêng tư (thật đáng mỉa mai) như một sự xúc phạm trên phương diện cá nhân và theo đó nâng cao độ khó cuộc chơi, nhưng Oswald vẫn không thèm hạ cố ra mặt một lần.

Dù gã có làm gì, Oswald chỉ đơn thuần từ chối đích thân gặp riêng Ed.

Kể cả khi họ có thứ quan trọng cần bàn bạc.

Thế nên, lựa chọn duy nhất của Ed là nhử Oswald ra bằng cách tuyên bố một thách thức công khai trên TV – nơi mà mọi người ở Gotham đều nhìn thấy.

Việc đó vừa đủ làm cho Oswald xù cánh.

Ed biết rằng (mặc dù Oswald luôn phát điên vì những mưu đồ của Ed) hắn sẽ muốn tiến hành trò chơi quyền lực quen thuộc và vuốt ve cái tôi của mình trước khi giết gã.

Gã đã đặt ra giả thuyết đúng và tiến vào buổi tiệc không gặp trở ngại gì.

Giờ gã chỉ phải làm điều mình định làm.

 

 _“Tôi phải làm gì đó hoặc chúng ta sẽ mãi quanh quẩn trong vòng lặp này. Tôi được phép đưa ra một gợi ý”_ , Ed phản đối. _“Điều đó đâu trái luật”_.

 

 _“Một gợi ý?!”_ cái bóng của gã ngờ vực hỏi lại, _“Ngươi đã ném mình vào hắn nhiều tuần nay rồi. Chấp nhận đi Eddie, con chim này sẽ không mắc mồi đâu”._

 

 _“Vẫn còn thời gian_ ”, Ed quả quyết, nhìn lên đồng hồ điện tử trên tường, ý thức thời hạn gã tự đặt cho mình.

Nếu ván cược đêm nay không đem lại kết quả, gã quyết định sẽ kết thúc cuộc đối đầu với Oswald.

Gã không muốn tra tấn bản thân thêm nữa, cho dù gã khao khát những cuộc đấu khẩu và sự chú ý của Oswald đến mức nào.

 

 _“Tốt thôi, nói lí với ngươi thật vô ích”_ , cái bóng của gã chế nhạo, _“Nhưng đồng hồ đang điểm đấy Lọ Lem ạ. Lần này hắn nên đưa ra câu trả lời đúng”._

_“Chắc chắn”_ , Ed cương quyết, nhìn từng phút quý giá tan biến vào hư vô mỗi lần ánh đèn neon xanh lục nhảy giờ, _“Tôi tin vào anh ấy”._

 

 _“Mình nên gọi bảo vệ”,_ Oswald nghĩ, mắt khóa chặt lên ngực Ed, _“Nhưng họ sẽ hỏi vì sao mình không gọi ngay lập tức”._

Hắn nhìn lên, nhận thấy ánh nhìn của Ed đang hướng về nơi nào đó xa xăm, lạc trong điệu nhạc.

Khi họ xoay người, Oswald bắt gặp nền sàn nhảy bóng loáng dưới chân.

Một bàn cờ xen kẽ các ô đen và trắng.

Đó là lí do vì sao Oswald chọn nơi này để tổ chức bữa tiệc năm mới thay vì Iceberg Lounge, một địa điểm quen thuộc hơn.

 

 _“Anh không bao giờ có thể cưỡng lại một thử thách hoặc một câu chơi chữ tiện lợi lọt vào tầm nhìn”_ , Oswald đắc ý, _“Anh luôn quá đỗi dễ đoán, Ed. Tôi có anh ngay nơi mình muốn mà không cần động một ngón tay”._

Oswald mở to mắt bàng hoàng khi Ed đột nhiên vòng tay qua người mình, kịp thời đỡ hắn trước khi đầu gối bị thương làm hắn vấp ngã.

Ed tinh quái nháy mắt, họ tiếp tục điệu nhảy và tim Oswald loạn nhịp.

 

 _“Vậy tại sao mình vẫn đang nhảy?”_ Hắn tự hỏi, _“Tại sao tôi lại để anh khiến tôi cảm thấy như thế này?”_

 

Sâu thẳm bên trong hắn hiểu lí do thực sự Ed ở đây và nhìn ra vẻ suy tư của gã, hiển nhiên gã cũng biết điều đó.

Họ vẫn chưa có cơ hội tấn công nhau tối nay mặc dù thế đứng hiện tại hoàn toàn cho phép nó xảy ra.

Oswald nuốt khan.

Việc đó sẽ tùy xem ai là người chịu thua đầu tiên.

 

“Ed, khi anh nói sẽ ‘bắt cóc’ tôi, ý anh là gì?” hắn dõng dạc hỏi.

 

“Anh phải tự mình tìm hiểu thôi”, gã trả lời một cách mập mờ.

 

“Sao tôi phải làm vậy?” Bị khiêu khích bởi tính ngoan cố của Ed, Oswald đáp trả, “Trong khi tôi chỉ cần sai người đánh anh nhừ tử để anh phun ra câu trả lời”.

 

“Vì như thế có nghĩa rằng anh chịu thua và không thể đưa ra lời giải”, Ed nói, đập nhẹ một ngón tay lên mũi hắn để đáp lại lời đe dọa vô hại, “Hoặc anh đơn thuần không thể thoát khỏi cái tôi thảm thương của mình thôi”.

 

“Có lẽ chỉ là tôi không quan tâm đến mấy câu đố ngu ngốc của anh nữa!” Oswald bật lại, lòng kiên nhẫn với ‘trò chơi’ của Ed đã đi đến giới hạn.

 

Hắn ngừng nhảy và vùng khỏi vòng tay của Ed.

Xung quanh họ, những người khác vẫn tiếp tục, không thèm để tâm đến cảnh tượng bị hiểu nhầm thành cuộc cãi cọ của một đôi tình nhân.

 

“Có lẽ tôi chán phải đuổi theo anh rồi!” Oswald rền rĩ nhưng rồi ngay lập tức ngậm miệng lại trước khi lỡ lời nói ra bất cứ điều gì khác.

 

Hắn chưa kịp chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để cho Ed thêm lí do bao biện.

 

“Vậy tại sao chúng ta vẫn làm điều này?” Ed thở dài, chỉnh lại mặt nạ.

 

“Khiêu vũ?”

 

“Tại sao chúng ta vẫn chưa giết nhau?” Ed trầm ngâm, như thể gã đang nói về lời giải tiềm năng cho một phương trình toán học, “Chúng ta tuyên bố mình là kẻ thù của nhau và công khai ra vẻ muốn giết người còn lại, thế mà giờ chúng ta vẫn đứng đây mà không hành động gì. Tại sao vậy nhỉ?”

 

“Bởi đổ máu trên sàn của người khác là rất khiếm nhã chăng?”

 

“Cho tôi xin đi Oswald”, Ed nài nỉ, nheo mắt trước câu trả lời phù phiếm đầy tính toán của hắn, “Cả hai ta đều biết lí do thực sự tôi tới đây đêm nay”.

 

“Dường như anh phải tự mình giải thích cho tôi rồi”, hắn nhún vai, “Giá mà anh có thể đưa ra một câu trả lời thẳng thắn”.

 

Oswald cố lờ đi vẻ thất vọng trên mặt Ed và hối tiếc về lời nói chua chát vừa xong cuồn cuộn trong khoang bụng hắn.

 

“Trong cờ vua anh phải hi sinh những quân cờ vô dụng”, Ed trịnh trọng lên tiếng, như thể đang trích dẫn luật lệ từ một quyển sách hướng dẫn, “Bởi một thứ ban đầu dường như quan trọng không có nghĩa nó vẫn giữ nguyên vai trò cho tới tàn cục. Anh không thể để nỗi hoài nghi và tính cố chấp bao trùm cuộc chơi hay liên tiếp dùng mãi một chiến thuật không còn tác dụng”.

 

“Vậy tàn cục là gì?” Oswald khẽ hỏi khi Ed cầm lấy hai tay của hắn.

 

“Tháo dỡ bế tắc này”, Ed nói, ý nhị nhìn lên phía trên hai người họ.

 

 

Oswald dõi theo hướng nhìn của gã và nhận ra họ đang đứng dưới một nhánh cây tầm gửi. Đó là nhánh cây duy nhất trong khán phòng, không nằm trong số các phụ kiện trang trí chính thức. Nhận ra vẻ đăm chiêu trong mắt Ed, Oswald thầm nghi hoặc ai là người đã sắp đặt nó.

 

“Anh biết không, cây tầm gửi có thể gây chết người nếu ăn phải đấy”, Ed nói, quay lại nhìn Oswald.

 

Oswald nhận thấy Ed đang cố ý siết chặt tay mình. Chặt tới mức hắn cảm tưởng khớp ngón tay như đang rạn nứt.

Hắn hít vào một hơi run rẩy, cảm nhận nỗi đau và xúc cảm chất chứa.

Ngón tay Ed run lên dù gã là người nắm giữ.

Gã đang sợ hãi.

Đây không phải biểu hiện thường thấy của Ed. Quá đỗi hiển nhiên. Hai người đứng dưới cây tầm gửi thông thường sẽ…

 

Hai má Oswald dưới lớp mặt nạ nóng bừng và hắn nhận ra khoang bụng mình đang cồn cào cộng hưởng với nhịp tim hỗn loạn trong lồng ngực.

Liệu có phải Ed đang gợi ý điều Oswald nghĩ?!

Biểu cảm úp mở và cái cách gã liếm môi hiển nhiên chứng minh điều đó.

Môi gã ửng hồng và trông thật mềm mại…

Nhờ vào lớp mặt nạ, không ai ở đây có thể nhận ra họ.

Làm thế cũng đâu có hại gì?

Không! Thật điên rồ!

Ed chỉ đang cố thao túng hắn!

Nhưng tay của Ed mới ấm áp làm sao.

Nó không cần phải mang ý nghĩa gì cả! Người ta luôn hôn nhau vào đêm giao thừa.

Và nếu Ed có mưu đồ gì, Oswald hoàn toàn có thể tung đòn đáp trả.

Chỉ một lần này thôi.

 

“Một nụ hôn còn chết chóc hơn”, hắn nói khẽ và nuốt khan, “Nếu-nếu anh thực sự có chủ ý”.

 

Oswald rùng mình cảm nhận hai tay đeo găng của Ed chạm lên má mình và nhìn mặt gã dần ghé sát.

Hắn vẫn lờ mờ để ý đám người xung quanh đang đếm ngược từng giây đón chào năm mới.

Oswald bàng hoàng nhận ra Ed đã tháo bỏ mặt nạ của gã từ lúc nào không hay.

 

“Nhưng –” Oswald ấp úng, “Nhưng người ta sẽ nhìn thấy”.

 

“Tôi không còn bận tâm nữa”, Ed thở ra và hôn hắn.

 

Mắt Oswald tự động khép chặt và hắn rên rỉ khi Ed đưa lưỡi tách hai môi của hắn.

Bị khuấy động bởi hành động táo bạo của Ed cùng với nhận thức điên cuồng rằng đây không phải một trò đùa độc địa, Oswald nồng nhiệt đáp lại.

Kể cả nếu đây có là một trò đùa độc địa, Oswald cũng không chắc hắn có thể cưỡng lại.

 

Môi Ed mềm mại, lưỡi của gã dịu dàng hối thúc quấn lấy Oswald. Gã mút đầu lưỡi của hắn và Oswald rên rỉ, đầu hàng trước nhục cảm.

Ngón tay Ed bấu chặt lên mặt hắn. Đau đớn không khiến hắn để tâm: tất thảy mọi điều quan trọng lúc này là Ed đang níu giữ hắn, ôm hắn thật chặt và nếm trọn hương vị của hắn.

Nhưng rồi đột nhiên, Ed lùi lại, hơi lạnh phả vào mặt Oswald khi ngón tay Ed buông lỏng.

 

Oswald vẫn đứng nhắm mắt, tận hưởng hơi ấm phai dần trên môi, hắn nghe thấy tim mình đập còn rõ ràng hơn âm thanh của đám đông đang ăn mừng và bài hát ‘Auld Lang Syne’ được phát trên loa.

Oswald liếm môi, đeo đuổi mùi vị của nụ hôn đọng lại cùng lúc Ed đưa các ngón tay vuốt nhẹ tóc hắn và dịu dàng áp trán họ lên nhau.

 

“Không còn mặt nạ nữa Oswald”, giọng nói vô hình của Ed thì thầm.

 

Sau vài giây, mắt Oswald bật mở khi hắn nhận thấy Ed chuẩn bị rời đi sau lời tuyên bố. Hắn thoáng bắt gặp hình ảnh Ed quay lưng nhưng bị một âm thanh lớn làm sao nhãng.

Nhìn lên, hắn thấy hàng trăm quả bóng bay rơi xuống từ chiếc lưới gắn trên trần để chào mừng năm mới.

 

Oswald bắt lấy một quả bóng bay.

Thay vì hai màu đen trắng hắn đã sắp xếp, bằng cách nào đó tất cả đều mang màu neon xanh lục kèm theo hình dấu hỏi.

Oswald bất chợt phá lên cười trước cảnh tượng xung quanh nhưng rồi đột ngột nhận ra Ed đã bỏ đi.

Cách đó vài mét, hắn thấy một cánh cửa khép hờ đang dần dần đóng lại.

Bên ngoài, Oswald có thể nhìn được tuyết đang rơi trong màn đêm.

 

Ed nói đúng.

Để thắng một ván cờ, bạn phải hi sinh những gì không quan trọng và chiến thuật cả hai người họ tạo dựng để bảo vệ bản thân đã không còn tác dụng.

Suốt bấy lâu nay họ đã ráo riết đeo đuổi lẫn nhau vì cái tôi cố chấp của mình.

Trong khi đáng lẽ họ có thể ở trong vòng tay của nhau.

Lòng kiêu hãnh có ích gì nếu bạn đơn độc?!

Làm vua có ích gì nếu –

 

Một tiếng nổ phát ra khi ngón tay Oswald siết chặt làm vỡ quả bóng bay.

Cùng lúc những mảnh vụn rơi xuống sàn nhảy bóng loáng, hắn bắt gặp chiếc mặt nạ Ed đã bỏ lại, nhấp nháy như một chiếc giày thủy tinh lạc lõng bị nàng công chúa bất cẩn nào đó đánh rơi.

 

“Nếu không có ai để cùng chia sẻ?” Oswald kết luận.

 

Tim loạn nhịp và mắt sáng bừng, hắn vứt bỏ mặt nạ của mình xuống sàn và đuổi theo Ed mà không đoái hoài nhìn lại phía sau.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiêu đề "Face to Face" được dựa theo tên bài hát của Siouxsie and the Banshees sử dụng làm nhạc nền cho phim "Batman Returns" (1992), đây cũng là bản nhạc được dùng cho cảnh khiêu vũ trong fic này. Lời thoại về cây tầm gửi cũng được trích dẫn từ bộ phim.


End file.
